Forever Entwined
by daisygirl101
Summary: Zack is only a poor thief. But he's unfortunately fallen for the young Princess Aqua. When their paths cross, will Zack get the girl of his dreams? And will she fall inlove with him too? Zaqua rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my 2nd story! :) I thought I'd try a multi chapter. Yes, it is yet another one of my favorite pairings, Zaqua :D I loooooove them! This story is kind of like Prince of Persia/Aladdin meets Kingdom Hearts.

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I DO OWN KING KYLE AND QUEEN ISABELLA THOUGH :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Forever Entwined~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Zack's POV_

My stomach grumbled as I surveyed the different food stands around the small bazaar. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep my hood up and my cloak out of the way. I held my hood in place to hide my spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. I stopped and jumped down from the roof to the ground using the tiny window ledges. I snuck behind the fruit stand and began to reach for an apple. A sudden loud trumpet made me snap my hand back. I shot a glare down the dusty road at the sound. But my glare melted into a smile as I saw who came down the street. It was the queen, Queen Isabella, and her husband, King Kyle. The king had blonde hair and greenish eyes. He was strict, but kind-hearted. His wife had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes like mine. She was very sweet, but also very strong at heart. As they rode on horses, a little girl walked with them. She was about my age, 11. It was Princess Aqua. She was beautiful. She had cerulean blue hair, shoulder length, and ocean blue eyes. Aqua wore a small silver tiara on her head.

I took a step closer to watch. But in the process, I kicked a small pebble and, with my luck, it tumbled right in front of Princess Aqua. She noticed and looked my way. I quickly dashed behind the cart into an alley. She looked up at her parents, who had stopped to chat with some of the villagers, and ran off in my direction. I had my back to her when she called out to me.

"Hey! Who's there?"

I froze. What was a peasant, like me, supposed to say to the princess, a girl who I have a horrible crush on? She stepped closer to me. Aqua came around to face me. I could only stand there as she pulled my hood back, revealing my face.

"Who are you?" She asked with curiosity. I suddenly found my voice.

"Z-Zack."

"Hi Zack! I'm Aqua." She smiled warmly at me.

"Ye-yeah. I know."

"Are you ok?" A look of worry came over her face.

"Yeah," I responded dryly. "I guess I'm just surprised to be talking to you."

"Oh. Because I'm the princess?" I nodded. "Well it's not all that great or exciting. You have to do exactly what you're told. I don't have any freedom. Everything is decided for me. You're so lucky. You're free to do whatever you want to." I smiled at this and looked up at her.

"Well at least you-" A loud yell interrupted my comeback.

"Aqua!"

"That's my dad. I need to go. But I really enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we could talk again some other time? How about tonight, midnight, here?" She almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Uhhh, sure."

"Great! See you then. Coming dad!" She smiled and ran off.

I stood there for a while with my mouth open, not really knowing what to think. I snapped out of my trance and yanked my hood back over my head. I wandered out back to the fruit stand and stole the apple. It was going well until-

"Thief!"

The merchant turned to face me. I turned around and started to run, but was stopped when the merchant grabbed my hood.

"Zack, my boy, where do you think you're going with that apple?"

"Uh, putting it back?" I gave a slight grin.

"Zack, we both know that you were going to steal it. You've kept this up long enough. I'm taking you to the palace guards. This is the 3rd time you've tried to steal from me today."

I suddenly broke loose from his grasp and into a run. I ran off with the apple.

"Zack Fair! Get back here! Dammit!"

I ran laughing. I dodged people left and right. I jumped on the window ledge and up to the rooftop. This was my rooftop. It had a mat, a pillow, and a small table. I plopped down on the mat and looked out at the view of the town as the sun set. My thoughts wandered from subject to subject as I finished the apple. When I finished, I stood up and threw the apple as far as I could. Then I jumped off the roof to get to the spot where I was to meet up with Princess Aqua again.

*.*

Chappie one :) Two is on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (STILL)**

_Princess Aqua's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I wore a small spaghetti strap dress that was a little lighter than the shade of blue that my hair was. I chose not to wear shoes that night, only because I feared that someone might find the dirt on my shoes and discover I had gone out at night. I topped my aqua hair off with a simple silver tiara. It was around 11, so I decided to go find Zack. It's too bad he's not royalty. I would want to marry him in an instant. He's strong, cute, sweet, and smart. I already liked him a lot, even though I'd known him for only a day or so. But he's poor, so my dad would never approve.

I snuck out of my window and climbed down the thick vines. I went out through the garden, then through a small hole in the wall. I walked to our meeting spot in the silence of the night, until I heard a crunch under my foot. I looked down to see what I stepped on. It was an apple core. I made a face in disgust and kicked it. I continued walking to our meeting spot, enjoying the night sky.

_Zack's POV_

I watched as she walked into our spot. I then jumped down to meet her once again. She took a step back in shock from the jump, but smiled when I pulled my hood back. I was the first to speak.

"Good to see you again."

"You too Zack."

I reached back to stretch my arms because of how tired I was. She looked at my arm and her eyes widened. I looked confused.

"What?"

"Your arm." She ran her soft fingers across my arm. "It's all red and scratched. What happened?" She gave me a look of real concern. I looked at my arm.

"Oh. Ummm…" I had gotten cuts from the merchant I took the apple from. I wasn't going to tell her I was broke, and an orphan, and a thief!

"Ummm, well..."

"Zack…where'd you get them?" She stepped closer.

"U-uhhh, someone…" She took another step closer. We were only an inch apart.

"Who?" She questioned. I was really running out of ideas here.

"Uhhh…" She gave me an interesting smile.

"If I kissed you would you tell me?" Now that was a request I never expected to hear.

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" I gave her a smile.

"I wanna know who would hurt you."

"I'm ok, you know." She smiled at that.

"I'm sure you are." Her hands were on my chest. "So… do we have a deal?" I got really nervous. My face was red, and so was Aqua's.

"U-umm…"

Before I could give my answer, she pressed her lips to mine. As if instinct, I kissed her back and grabbed her waist. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. It tasted bittersweet to me, but in a good way. She pulled back, breathing heavily.

"So, who gave you the cuts?" I looked down in shame. I knew I had to tell her.

"The merchant who owns the fruit stand here."

"The merchant? Why?" I gulped. This was it….

"Because… well, because I stole from him!" I looked up in horror. She looked extremely shocked, almost scared.

"You….stole?" Her voice seemed like a whisper.

"Yes! I steal to survive cause- because my parents were murdered! And I was left alone, broke. So to survive, I steal, ok? I've only stolen an apple everyday and I get beat for it all the time." My vision was blurry and my voice was weak. I hadn't mentioned my parents since the night they were murdered. I glanced up at Aqua. She was surprised at my news. I quickly looked down again.

"Zack…I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't know. It's ok." She reached up and dried a tear from my face. Aqua tilted my chin up to look at her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I really do need to go home now. My parents might look for me. Um, hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this every night?" At this I had to smile.

"If that's what you'd like." She returned the smile.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow night then!" She hugged me and she ran off into the night. I just stood there, grinning, happy with my first kiss.

Yeah! 2 chapters in 1 day! *Rejoices happily* Yes, I do know Aqua is a little 'young' for this ;) Sorry it's so short. The next one is pretty short too.

Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter is a little sad, but short. Don't worry, it's fluffy too.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I've checked a billion times by now, and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

_2 Years Later_

_Zack's POV_

I sighed as I watched the sun set for the last time here. I was 13 now. Guards were after me everyday for stealing the apples, even though the merchant still beat me daily. I had been able to stay hidden, but I didn't know how much longer I could stay that way. I had to bring sad news to Aqua tonight- and it wouldn't end well.

_Princess Aqua's POV_

I got ready quickly to go and meet Zack. I couldn't believe that in a week, Zack and I would be 14! We found out just a few weeks ago we had the same birthday. I climbed out the window, through the garden and through the hole in the wall. I ran through the streets to our secret spot. I ran around the corner, but there was no one there. Had I really beat Zack to our meeting spot for the first time? I celebrated in triumph.

"Yes!"

"Nope, you still can't beat me." A dark figure came out and I quickly recognized Zack.

"….Dammit."

"I didn't know princesses had such dirty mouths. I hope that's not contagious when we kissed." She gave me an evil grin.

"Well I hope it is." At this I gave her a glare.

_Zack's POV_

"Um, Aqua? There's something I wanna talk to you about." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. I loved that.

"What Zack?" I held my hand out to her. She took it as I led her to my rooftop. Her eyes filled with excitement when she looked up at the sky and the over the town.

"Wow, the view's amazing!" I smiled and sat with her, hand in hand, and watched the stars. We laughed and smiled together as we pointed out the constellations and made our own. Then the memory of the news came back into my mind. I frowned and knew it was unfortunately now or never.

"Aqua? There's something I need to tell you. Ummm, you know how I'm being hunted down, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well last week they almost caught me. I've come too close too many times. I'm sorry Aqua; this is my last night here."

"What?!" She whipped her head around to me.

"Aqua, if I stay any longer I'll be caught, arrested, and hanged. I really don't wanna leave you, but I have to."

"What? No, no…"

She stood up fast and lost her balance. I stood up with her and caught her as she fell forward. She cried into my chest as I held her in my arms. I felt awful. But then I had an idea.

"If I give you your birthday present now, will that make it a bit better?" Aqua looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and dried her tears with my thumb. I swallowed nervously. I was going to tell her- tonight.

"Ok, close your eyes Aqua." She closed her eyes. I grabbed her waist and explored her mouth with my tongue. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt her smile. She then explored my mouth with her tongue. I smiled. This was definitely the best kiss we'd shared. We unfortunately pulled back, breathing hard.

"Aqua…" I started nervously, "You're the most beautiful girl I've come to know. Your smile makes me smile and whenever you laugh I can only smile. I know how fortunate I am to know you. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. Aqua…I-I love you." My heart was beating so fast you could probably hear it from miles away. I waited a minute, and then she smiled.

"I love you too, Zack." We both smiled and laughed. We joined hands again and continued to sit and watch the stars. I set Aqua in my lap and we just enjoyed each other's company while it lasted. Her breathing slowed and I realized she had fallen asleep. I carried her back to the palace by sneaking in. I laid her in her bed and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Aqua. I'll be back someday, I promise." And with that, I left her. But I knew I'd see her again soon.

_Princess Aqua's POV_

I opened my eyes to see my room. I yawned and stretched. Then I realized that I didn't remember sneaking home. I remembered Zack's kiss and his words to me. Then his voice came back to me…

_"Goodbye Aqua. I'll be back someday, I promise."_

Zack. He carried me home. I looked to my left. The window was open. But what caught my eye was what was sitting on my nightstand. It was a red rose with a note sitting next to it. I picked up the note and read it.

_"Forever yours,_

_ Zack"_

I smiled. I missed him already. From that day on I decided to visit out secret spot every day until he returned. I whispered to myself:

"I'll be here always Zack, waiting for you."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Don't worry, next chapter will be action filled with a little fluff. And it will be longer. Let's just say there's interesting news in the next chapter… :) I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.**

**Review please!**

**\ /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is the last chapter. This chapter turned out waaaaay longer than I expected it to. Hey if you could give your input on which Kingdom Hearts pairing I should write next, that would be great. NO YAOI OR YURI THOUGH.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, it's already the end of the story and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

_3 Years Later…_

_Zack's POV_

"Let go of me! Stop!" My throat was running dry from all the yelling I was doing.

"Keep quiet! Queen Aqua! We finally caught him! The thief from the market!" The guard practically yelled the last part in my ear. Then I realized what he had said. Queen?! She was only 16! What have I missed?

"Bring him here." The sound of her voice made me crack a smile under my hood. They dragged me all the way to her throne and knocked me down flat. I lifted my head up. She used her staff to push my hood back. Her eyes met mine and widened.

"What should we do with him?" She thought for a minute before giving her answer.

"I'd like to question him…alone." She gave a nod to her guards, who gave one last look at me and left hesitantly. I turned back to Aqua. She dropped her staff and wrapped her arms around me. I whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'd come back."

"Oh Zack, I've missed you so much!" She gave me a look of excitement.

"My little princess grew up while I was gone. Queen Aqua, is it now? Where are your parents?" Her smile faded and she looked down at the ground.

"Zack…my parents died two weeks after you left." I was speechless and shocked.

"What- what happened?"

"Someone broke into the castle late at night and choked them both. The guards, being as careless as they are, couldn't catch the murderer because he left right after they were killed. The guards then discovered that since I had no living relatives, I was the next one in line for the throne. So I was crowned at 14, just a week after our birthday. It was so scary Zack…" Tears began to fall from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. I kept whispering to her.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now Aqua, and I'm never going to leave you again." She looked up at me and dried some of her tears.

"No Zack- the palace wants to… to hang you for stealing." She began to cry again. I gave her a warm smile. I dried her tears with the back of my hand. I gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Nope. I'll escape somehow. I promise." She stopped crying and nodded.

"Ok Zack, I trust you."

"Alright, here's my plan." I explained everything to her. She agreed with the idea.

"Ok. Guards?" The guards came wandering around the corner.

"Yes Queen Aqua?"

"Take the prisoner to the dungeon cells."

"Yes Queen Aqua." The guards dragged me down to the dungeon. He threw me in the cell-literally- slammed the door and locked it. He twirled the keys around his finger and whistled as he walked away.

_Queen Aqua's POV_

"No really. I don't need guards with me in the dungeon. Please, just go rest." They shrugged and walked off. "Oh, and I'll need the dungeon keys." The guard turned around and tossed me the keys. I walked down to the dungeon. Zack was the only prisoner at the time, which made this easy.

"Zack?" I heard him shift his position.

"Yes love?"

"I got the key. C'mon."

"Alright!" His voice sounded a little weak. When I reached his cell, I could see why. He had a few bruises on his arms and legs, and the left side of his shirt was stained red. I gasped at his condition.

"Zack, what happened?"

"The guards asked me what we talked about while they were gone in your throne room. When I said that it was between you and I, they tried to beat it out of me. But I kept quiet. They told me not to say a word to you about it, and that they would come back the next day and ask the same question. If I didn't give them an answer, they would beat me again." Aqua rolled her eyes, and then frowned at me.

"I'm so sorry Zack. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." He stumbled to his feet and almost fell. I caught him and supported him as we limped up the staircase and into the throne room. We were almost there until-

_Clang!_

Zack fell forward. He didn't move at all. I noticed he'd been hit in the head hard.

"Zack!" I turned around quickly. Standing behind me was a guard, holding my staff in one hand. He knocked Zack out, due to Zack's weak condition. He looked at me. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping the prisoner." I couldn't do it anymore. I loved Zack more than anything. And the fact that he was a criminal and we could never be together made it hurt. I fell to the floor on my knees and cried. I was about to lose everything. My parents, Zack, and now any dreams I had left.

"It's not fair! He's never hurt anyone! He only stole for survival- an apple everyday! And nothing else! Why does he have to be a criminal…?" I screamed as hot tears fell down my face. It just wasn't fair! "Please spare him! He's never killed or hurt anyone! He'd get beat everyday for an apple! Just an apple! Please…" I pulled his head into my lap. I gently ran my fingers through this hair. The guard motioned for the other guards to join him. He told the situation. They discussed and shook their heads.

"Queen Aqua, Zack's a criminal. He should be hanged for his crimes."

"No! Please, he'd never hurt anyone! He's strong, and kind, and smart…he'd be a great king! It's not fair- I'm Queen! I should decide who my king is and who should be hanged! Why would I stop you from hanging him if I thought I couldn't have a good future with him? We'd be a great team! Just like my parents were…." The guards turned around and discussed again. They nodded.

"Queen Aqua, we have decided that Zack will be spared. As long as you can watch over him and make sure he's no longer a thief, he's yours." I smiled and laughed. My dream had actually come true.

"Oh I will! Thank you, thank you!" The guards smiled and walked off. I couldn't wait until Zack woke up.

_Zack's POV_

I groaned. My whole body ached. I had some small cuts and bruises still, and my wound on my left side was bandaged. I then looked at my surroundings. I was in someone's bedroom. I realized my head was in someone's lap. Someone was running their fingers through my hair. I moved my head back to look up.

"Aqua?" I groaned. My throat hurt and my head ached. She put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now." She gave me one of her warm smiles. I gave her a confused look.

"Safe?"

"Zack, you're gonna be king." My eyes widened at this news.

"King?!" She nodded. "So….I'm gonna be your husband?" She nodded again and smiled. I sat up and looked at her. I leaned forward and grabbed her waist. She met me halfway and took hold of my neck. It was the best kiss we'd ever shared. After what felt like a never-ending moment, we ran out of breath. We pulled back and laid next to each other hand in hand, panting heavily, but smiling. I was the first to break the silence.

"I love you, Aqua."

"I love you too, Zack." We grinned at each other, knowing we were going to have a great future together. And from that day on, we both knew our destinies were, are, and always have been forever entwined.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ta- dah! So how'd you guys like it? And please leave a review saying which Kingdom Hearts pairing I should write next (This does include the Final Fantasy characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts e. i. Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Zack, those people) NOOOO YAOI OR YURI! I DON'T WRITE EITHER OF THOSE! AND IF YOU FLAME ME, I FLAME YOU! Constructive criticism is ok, but it's not exactly what I'm looking for. Just leave a review on your opinion! Thanks!**


End file.
